1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a magazine holder that supports a small arms magazine. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a magazine holder with a pouch and an expandable clip.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Turning to FIGS. 1-4, it is known in the art to carry one or more small arms magazines M in a magazine pouch P. The pouch P is typically carried by a wearer on a belt, bandolier, suspenders, girdle, an equipment pack, or similar structure. The conventional magazine pouch P includes a pair of side-by-side pouches that each present a slot S to receive a magazine M. The pouch P also includes elastic straps T that extend over the corresponding slot S to hold the magazine M in the slot S. The straps T can be flexed out of the holding position to allow removal of the magazine M.
However, the prior art magazine pouch P has various deficiencies. For instance, the elastic straps T used to hold the magazine M in the pouch P are prone to failure. Also, with the strap T removed from engagement with the magazine M, the magazine M tends to fall out of the pouch P, particularly when the wearer carries the pouch P while shifting rapidly. For instance, the magazine M tends to fall out when the wearer is rapidly running, jumping, falling, tumbling, rolling, etc.